Scrabout Tournament Series 8
Scrabout Tournament Series 8 is the fourth annual tournament occur in Scrabout 2015 in real-life tournament. It happens between November 28, 2015. This tournament has 4-player match, 7 tiles game and only 1 fight per game. The player who have first place in the fight he/she will advance to next round or finals. In Finals the rules are the same if someone who is the Champion place he/she will not allowed in next series while the runner-ups are stayed up to first round of the game but he/she qualifies for Champions League 2015 . Fight 1 The game happens between Inasmuch, Adjaua, Viper and Ifitis in against each other in the battlefield. The winner of the game is Inasmuch and advances to the finals while the three defeated players were demoted. Fight 1 is the highest battlefield and is always first in the games and adds one of the newcomer in the game. This is the first fight that the second place empties the rack and now the total results he become first passes Ifitis with big tile deduction that cost his place. Shockingly Inasmuch scores 139 to 157 while Ifitis has 169 to 156 shockingly the game shift into the turn. Fight 2 The game happens between Arances, Yamura, Sellar and Edmus in against each other in the battlefield. The winner of the game is Yamura and advances to the finals while the three defeated players were demoted. Fight 2 is the higher battlefield and it was second game after the Fight 1. Yamura defeats Sellar in this fight and he advance to the finals while Edmus will return to Fight 4. Fight 3 The game happens between Myosotis, Versong, Crystalkin and Cyan in against each other in the battlefield. The winner of the game is Versong and advances to the finals while the three defeated players were demoted. Fight 3 is the high battlefield and it was third game and involves players in third runner up slate. Versong victorious made them baffled in the tensity. Fight 4 The game happens between Insomuch, Zara, Arnel and You in against each other in the battlefield. The winner of the game is Zara and advances to the finals while the three defeated players were demoted. Fight 4 is the low battlefield and it was fourth game and involves players in last runner up slate. Only to take biggest advances is to win or getting second or third runner in the fight. Finals The finals battle took place in the events. The match between the winners Inasmuch, Yamura, Versong and Zara. The two players Inasmuch and Yamura scoring huge score but Yamura becomes champion and promoted to Champions League 2015. Resolution The newcomer is never revealed this month but it will revealed on January 1, 2016. Actually the newcomer has been revealed on April 30, 2016 via Hero. Yamura was champion and he was replaced by somoene and the new tournament Scrabout Tournament Series 9 will take place on February 06, 2016. The newcomer will reveal on January 30, 2016 by the champion of Scrabout Cloncy Event. A Scrabble Photos Tournament 2 Contestant name Hero promote Jovil to participate the upcoming tournament. Jovil's opponents are Inasmuch, Versong and Zara. Category:Tournament Category:Scrabout 2015 Category:Complete Tournaments